Lady Of The Waves
by Now More So
Summary: Alexis Levi was born with a love of the waves. She has a boyfriend and her life is good. But when she has a dream of the end of the world and a lady made of water tells her she is destined to play a part, can she cope with what she is asked to do?
1. Chapter 1

LADY OF THE WAVES

Chapter 1 - Awakening

"Congratulations Mrs. Levi. It's a girl," the doctor said with a small smile.

He handed the little girl over to her mother who eagerly scooped her up and began gently rocking her back and forth. The little girl in her arms had eyes the colour of the sea,  
"I'm going to call you... Alexis," her mother said, "It was your great grandmothers name,"

Meanwhile...

Hundreds of miles away Lady Agua stirred in her sleep. Soon, she thought, Soon...

Sixteen years later,

FOOOOMMMMM! Alexis sank to the bottom of the pool in a whiteout of bubbles, creating a huge splash and dousing her friend Carter who sat nearby,

"ALEXIS! Stop it!" he wailed, "You know I don't like water!"

"Why'd you agree to come to the pool then silly?" Alexis giggled as she surfaced,

Carter glared at her reproachfully, "You made me come,"

They were at the local leisure centre and Alexis was taking great pleasure in soaking her best friend over and over. For all his whingeing Alexis knew Carter didn't really mind. The two of them had been friends since before they could walk.

Alexis giggled again and swam closer to the edge where Carter was sitting, "True..."

Carter looked down at her and Alexis was suddenly struck by how good looking he was. Untidy black hair stuck up all over his head yet still, somehow, managed to look good, along with a straight nose, perfectly white, even teeth and really intense, serious brown eyes.

He frowned, "Why are you staring at me funny?"

Alexis started then flushed deep red and swam away to hide her confusion. She couldn't understand exactly why the realization of Carter's good looks had struck her at that particular moment. It jsut had. Alexis supposed it had something to do with the water.  
She had always had an affinity for water. She really loved swimming and water skiing and just about everything to do with the waves. It was like she had been born with a love for being wet. And she didn't look too bad in a swimsuit either which she just see as an added bonus. Her perfectly defined facial features, long, bouncy blonde hair and her athletic figure coupled with a swimsuit turned many boys' heads when she visited the local beach.

"Alexis come on it's getting late. The pool will be closing soon and we still need to pick out a film for later," Carter called from where he was standing towelling himself off.

Alexis smiled to herself and climed out of the pool to get dried and dressed. They had been talking about renting a film for a while. Carter claimed it was just to hang out somewhere dry, for a change, but Alexis suspected he had a different reason, reinforced by the fact he was watching her walk to the changing rooms with a lot more interest than usual.

Safely ensconced in the cubicle in the changing rooms, however, Alexis discarded her towel and revealed her way of drying off. She simply took one step forward and left all the droplets of water that were clinging to her hanging in midair. Without turning around she willed them to fall and fall they did, making a faint spattering sound on the tiled floor.

Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean

It might have been a faint spattering sound to Alexis, but to Lady Agua it was like a cannon going off. She is ready, Lady Agua thought. Finally awakening fully she willed the currents to propel her forward. It was time she told Alexis Levi who she was and exactly what she had been born to do.

A/N:

HEY! Aaron here :) Thank you for reading this chapter :D

It isn't the first story iv written but its the first iv posted online :)

This story is an idea iv wanted to work on for a while so... yeah im happy to be writing it :D

Thanks to ChloeRhiannonX for reading it first :)

And Thank You for reading too :)

PeaceOut, Aaron x 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - When Dreams Go Bad

"Boy Carter you really can pick them. This film sucks!" Alexis whispered. It was some stupid romantic comedy that Carter had picked out. Alexis hated both genres so she wasn't paying much attention the film. What she was doing, however, was flinging random comments about Carter's taste much to his annoyance. He loved romances which Alexis thought was a bit odd for a boy.

"Quit it Alexis! This film is amazing and you know it." He folded his arms and turned his back firmly on her, as if this settled the issue. Alexis sniggered but didn't push him. It was rare the two of them agreed on anything.

About an hour after Alexis had completely switched off from the movie and was busy playing Mario on her DS, Carter came to sit next to her on the sofa,

"Alexis? Can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice impossibly soft,  
"Die Bowser DIE!" Alexis screamed. She got very wrapped up in Mario at times, something Carter found hilarious, "Sorry what?"

"Can i talk to you?"

"Yeah what do you want?" It came out a little harsher than she meant it to because the beeping of her DS had distracted her again,

"Alexis... i've known you for a very long time now. You're like my sister... but I can't think of you like that any more. I've tried believe me. I really have because I don't want to mess things up between us..." he trailed off looking really awkward

Alexis waited, her heart thumping in her chest. She had always known... deep down. She knew he loved her, always had. And she loved him too. She just refused to admit it to herself. Her love and life belonged to the water the crashing of the ocean, the twinkle of the sun on the sea, the smell of the ocean breeze. But she was finally ready to admit it. To herself... and to him,

"Alexis i lov..." Carter began but was halted when she placed her index finger on his lips,

"Sshhh, I know." she smiled at his dumbfounded expression. Obviously he thought he had been subtle at hiding how he felt, "I feel the same. I love you too,"

And with that she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was too surprised to respond but she could feel him smiling.

Alexis could have stayed that way forever but she couldn't. Her mother would be home soon and Bowser was asking for a butt kicking. With a slight lifting of her face she pulled away from the boy who had been everything to her. Friend, best friend, brother and now boyfriend. She couldn't ask for someone better.

"You gotta go," Alexis said with a smile,

"I know," Carter said. He was wearing an expression appropriate to being clubbed over the head and didn't seem to know where he was.

Watching him walk down her the steps outside her home Alexis was quite worried about him. He could barely walk in a straight line. But as he reached the curb he seemed to regain his composure. Alexis watched him until he was out of sight. Then she shut the door and went back to playing Mario on her DS.

All that evening her mind was on Carter. She munched her way through a plate of her favourite, lasagna and finally beat Bowser on Mario. She was quite chuffed with herself for that but her thoughts still dwelled predominately on Carter. His face, even though she had seen it countless times before, his hair, even though she had seen it just about every style going and the feel of her lips upon his which was completely knew to her and even though she had been replaying it over and over again in her head for nearly three hours but the butterflies wouldn't go away.

Alexis went to bed a happy girl. Possibly the happiest girl alive. But good things don't last forever.

Alexis was never a dreamer. She could never recall her dreams when she did have them, which was rarely. Most nights she slept undisturbed. But not that night.  
Alexis was floating high above the Earth. How she knew it was the Earth she didn't know, because it looked nothing like it, from the pictures she had seen. Huge great cloud banks swirled in massive gyrating dics. They looked like whirlpools in the sky. The ocean was churning with monster waves, tsunamis pounded the coastlines and the entire ocean was bubbling and boiling, like someone had set it over a flame. The few stretches of land she could see that weren't being hit by tsunamis were either lost underneath roaring wildfires or were being made into mincemeat by hundreds of thousands of tonnes of rock smashing into the ground again and again amd again like a tumble dryer on a planetary scale,

"What is this?" Alexis' dream self murmured in fear. She felt an uncontrollable urge to do something yet she had no idea what she could do to help. This was way beyond any sixteen year old or, indeed, any human being.

"The future," came a sad voice to her right.

"What? How can this be the future?" she looked to her right, but there was no-one there, "Why can't I see you?"

"You haven't met me yet. You do not know how special you are Alexis Levi. You think you were born with a love of the water for nothing?"

"I don't understand," Alexis said, shaking her head,

"No..." the voice mused, "But you will, in time. Now, however you must wake! Lady Agua will soon find you, Balancer of Water,"

Feeling her conscious self beginning to wake, Alexis cried out in desperation, "Lady who? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The voice was silent, and as the dream faded, Alexis could hear the deep, rumbling laughter that seemed to come from the Earth itself...

A/N:

Yeah HI :D

I wrote this during that annoying two day wait thing before you can upload :(  
Wasn't happy :)

Anyway... thanks has to go to ChloeRhiannonX (again) for the idea of the dream which i enjoyed dreaming up LOL

And of course to you the readers :)

PeaceOut Aaron x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - What She Never Knew

It took a while, when she awoke the next morning, before Alexis knew exactly what was troubling her so much. Her dream. She had had the best night ever the night before, until she fell asleep. The trouble was she couldn't quite recall the dream exactly. There was the Earth.. but it wasn't quite the Earth and there was a voice telling her she was going to be contacted by somebody... A Lady something or other. Lady who?

Alexis was busy trying to remember, when her mobile bleeped from her bedside table. Rolling over, she scooped it up and flipped the top screen up. She had a message from Carter. She sighed. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him. But right now she had a lot on her mind and didn't particularly want to talk to anyone. Not even her new boyfriend. Without replying she turned her phone off and grabbed a towel that was nestled at the bottom of her wardrobe. She was going to go where she always went when she was troubled.

Twenty minutes later she was sat at the top of the cliff that was close to her home. It was a secluded spot, with a ring of trees set about thirty feet behind her. She popped the top off one of the Colas she had brought with her and took a long sip. It felt good to be alone, in the peace and the quiet, with a view of the waves gently crashing on the rocks a hundred feet below.

Brow furrowed, Alexis desperately tried to remember what her dream had been about. What had happened to the Earth? And wasn't there a voice? A voice that belonged to no-one telling her she would understand what the dream had been about in time. Well, it was infuriating. It had scared her. Seriously scared her. And what was worse, because it was a dream, she couldn't confide in anyone. Not her parents, not Carter, no-one. They would just say it was a nightmare, don't worry about it or else they would think she was a stupid little girl for allowing her dreams to bother her so much. But her gut feeling told her otherwise. It was real. It was going to happen. And she had a part to play, but whether it was to prevent or to cause she had no idea.

In frustration, she crumpled her coke can against her thigh and threw it over cliff into the sea, something she had never done before. It was bad enough that oil spills and drainage led into the sea without little things like coke cans helping.

Gripping her hair with both hands Alexis sat there and fought the urge to cry. Why did something have to come along and upset her so soon after she had been happiest? It just wasn't fair.

A crackling sound in the trees behind her brought her back to her surroundings. Looking over her shoulder she see Carter, coat buttoned up to his throat and hands deep in his pockets, trudging up the slope toward her, head bowed against the sea breeze which was picking up,  
"Thought I might find you here," he said with a smile. To Alexis the smile looked fake, like he was hiding something. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers through hers,

"How'd you know where I was?" Alexis asked,

"How long have I known you now Lex?" he said with a roll of his eyes,

"Oh..." said Alexis, "Right,"

"What's up?"

What makes you think something's up?" Alexis retorted sharply. Carter raised an eyebrow,

"Um... The fact this is where you always come when something is bothering you,"

Alexis looked out at the horizon but didn't respond. Carter squeezed her hand,

"Tell me!"

Still without looking at him Alexis whispered, "A dream,"

Carter pulled his hand away,

"You too?" He looked quite startled,

Alexis' heart began to thump. Was it possible Carter had had the same dream? Could she share it with him and relieve some of the awful weight that seemed to have settled inside her, as heavy as some sort of doomsday prophecy?

"What was yours about?"

Carter took a long time answering, "My death... the way I've always feared it might happen. It was so _real..._" he trailed of with a shudder.

Alexis' emotions went through a kaleidoscope. Relief that he didn't share her burden, despair at the thought of not being able to talk to him about it, horror at the thought of him dying. When they finally settled down she asked him how it happened,

"At a restaraunt on the beach... Then a huge wave came out of nowhere and..." he gulped and didn't seem to be able to continue.

Alexis could picture the rest. She knew Carter's greatest fear was death by drowning, closely followed by chickens. Wrapping her arm around his waist she cuddled him, but didn't offer any words of comfort because, for her, the water had always been her friend, so she had never feared it and didn't know what it was like to fear it.

"Is there a reason you came looking for me?" Alexis queried,

"Besides wanting to see you? Yes. I wondered if you wanted to go to the Beach Hut this Saturday?"

Alexis stared at him. The Beach Hut was a beachside restaraunt,

"What about your dream?"

"Aw c'mon! I'm too old to believe in fortune telling" he laughed but Alexis could tell he was still spooked, "Saturday,"

"S...sure," Alexis stuttered, flustered a bit at the thought of a date,

Carter got to his feet, brushing down the front of his jeans,

"I gotta go. My mother needs a bit of help with the shopping," he grimaced and stooped down to give Alexis a quick peck on the lips before turning to jog off down the hill,

"Bye" Alexis called after him, but he was already gone.

Sighing she turned to the horizon and nearly screamed, because she was face to face with a woman.

She looked like a regular woman, with black jeans, a white jacket, which had it's zip down just enough to reveal the Finding Nemo t-shir,t and Reebok running shoes. Her hair, which was deep brown, was braided with something that looked (and smelled) suspiciously like seaweed and she had a bracelet made out of coral on her left wrist. She was very tall. But the scary part of her was her eyes. They were ocean blue and they had no irises or pupils whatsoever,

"Alexis Levi," Her voice was strange like she was speaking underwater. It was difficult to understand what she was saying,

"Um... Yes," Alexis said cautiously. She had no idea who this woman was or if she meant her any ill will but she remained standing where she was,

"I am Lady Agua."

And in that instant, Alexis' dream came rushing back to her. The Earth in ruins. The voice telling her Lady Agua will be with her soon and calling her the Balancer of Water. And the rumbling laughter that came from the Earth...

"I know you!" Alexis cried, pointing at her, "You were mentioned to me in a dream!"

"I am not far away child," she promised, "I have the answers you seek,"

"You're right in front of me," Alexis said, puzzled

Lady Agua shook her head, "No it is merely a reflection of my spirit. But I promise I shall be there soon! And... beware the water!" And with that cryptic warning, she dissolved into salt spray,

Alexis screamed. Why was nobody going to give her a straight answer? All these tantalising hints and secrets... She had no idea why it was her who had been "chosen" or whatever it was, but she wasn't going to find out until this Lady Agua arrived. So she went home to wait.

A/N

Terrible ending right? lol

anyways... What do you think?

Feedback is much appreciated :)

Thanks again goes to Chloe for... well making me get my backside on here :) lolol

Read nd review...

PeaceOut Aaron x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Answers.

Snorting in disgust, Alexis threw aside the book she had just picked up. It joined a multitude of others on the floor, each of which she had tried to distract herself with before she got bored of them and discarded them.

This wait was agonising. It had been nearly a week since she had spoken to Lady Agua's spirit thing on the clifftop and still she hadn't seen hide nor hair of the mysterious woman. She half expected her to appear during her date with Carter at the Beach Hut. It would've been just her luck. But obviously her luck was in, for once, and the date had gone smoothly. In spite of her frustration she had to smile at the memory,

Last Saturday

"Haha Carter what ARE you wearing?" Alexis giggled, pointing at the hat on his head

"Don't diss the hat Lex," He smiled, twirling the fedora he was wearing on one finger. Apart from the ludicrous headgear he looked quite nice in a semi-formal suit. Black with a red tie over a white shirt which he had buttoned all the way up,

Shaking her head Alexis took his hand and dragged him forward, in the direction of the beach. She, herself, was wearing a strapless black top and matching skirt, that was cut off just above her knees. She wore no make-up. She couldn't stand the stuff. In her opinion, you didn't need make-up to look pretty.

The restaurant itself was Hawaiian themed, with waitresses wearing coconut bikini tops and skirts made out of palm tree leaves. It often hosted luau's and the atmosphere was so realistic, Alexis often forgot she wasn't in Hawaii. Tonight however, it had a sleepy, relaxed sort of atmosphere which was alright by her. Considering the last couple of days she wasn't in the mood for a major, blowout party.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" a raven haired waitress asked the second the two of them stepped through the door. She looked ridiculously happy.

"Table for two please," Carter asked,

"Table for two it is. Be with you in a sec," She winked and walked away, with much swaying of her hips.

Alexis snapped her fingers in front of Carter's face to stop him staring. The two of them stood, holding hands and looking quite at a loss as to what to say to one another. It felt distinctly awkward to be together, together,

"So... you over whatever was bothering you earlier?" Carter asked,

"Hmm... Oh sorry yeah, yeah I have," It was a lie, but she didn't want him to worry. He smiled at her and she felt immensely guilty. But she had made her choice to keep what she saw a secret. She felt it just wasn't something to be shared. At least until she understood what it meant,

"This way please guys," The waitress had returned. Alexis bristled at being referred to as a guy but it was something that wasn't going to change in the near future so she let it pass,

The waitress led them to a secluded corner where there was a table laid, as Carter had asked, for two. Carter held the seat out for Alexis and waited until she had sat before sitting down himself,

"What would you guys like?" the waitress asked with a dazzling smile, showing off every single one of her teeth,

"Give us a chance to look at the menu first will ya?" Alexis asked, indignantly

The waitress looked affronted but did as she asked and walked off to serve another couple of customers,

Carter sniggered at the look on Alexis' face. She glared at him... or tried too. His laugh was infectious and soon the two of them were rolling around clutching their sides

"Ready to order now?" the waitress asked huffily, not looking at Alexis,

Through streaming eyes Carter said, Yeah I'll have... Loco Moco and a large coke please,"

"And you?" she shot at Alexis, still not looking at her,

"Opakapaka and a coke please,"

The waitress went off to get their orders.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them sat munching their way through their food and drinking their drinks. There was little in the way of conversation, both of them being intent on their food. It was exquisitely prepared,

"What was yours then?" Carter asked, meaning the dish.

"Fish," Alexis replied, dabbing her face with a napkin,

"Cool. You ready to get out of here?"

"Sure," She said and got up. She stood there whilst Carter paid the bill and put his fedora back on his head. When he proffered his arm she took it and they walked home together, too full to talk about much,

Outside her house Alexis leaned in to kiss him but he leaned back slightly with an odd expression on his face,

"What?" Alexis demanded, insulted,

"Dont take this the wrong way Lex but..."

"WHAT?"

"Your breath reeks of fish," He said, with a slight smile,

Thinking it had been something much worse, Alexis laughed and pulled him forward to kiss him whether he wanted her too or not.

Laughing along with her, he said, "I'll see you round Lex,"

He turned and walked off up the road,

Absorbed as she was in the memory, she didn't immediately notice someone was tapping on her bedroom window. Looking over she saw Lady Agua sitting _in midair,_

"About time," Alexis growled and flung herself across the room to open the window. Her wait was over. Finally... she would get some answers.

A/N.

... Yeah so...

PeaceOut Aaron x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Revelations

"Where have you BEEN?" Alexis demanded, "I've sat here for a week not knowing what the hell is going on and waiting for YOU!"

Lady Agua touched down on the ground, making barely a whisper of noise,

"You have my sincerest apologies child. The water, which has always been my domain, has been extremely... uncoopertive of late,"

"Meaning what exactly?" Alexis snarled,

"You must understand. I cannot tell you the whole tale. I am but one of four."

"Four what?" Alexis asked. She was still extremely mad but the thirst for answers was overcoming her need to rage and storm at the mysterious woman now standing in front of her,

"Four elements, of course," She flicked her hair, which was braided exactly the same way it had been on the cliff, over her shoulder, "For aeons me and my brethren have kept the delicate balance of nature intact. Without us the world would have been reduced to something similar to what you saw in that dream of yours,"  
She looked at Alexis, who nodded. It would be a long time before she forgot what she had seen in that dream,

"How old are you exactly? Who are your brethren? And where do I fit into all this? The voice in my dream... Who was it? It called me the Balncer of Water. What is that?" The questions burst out of her, one after the other. Once she had started asking she couldn't stop.

Lady Agua laughed, a strange sound, like a brook bubbling over rocks,

"So many questions... I should have expected this. How old am I? I have reached the stage where age no longer matters. I am so old... I cannot remember how old I am." She sounded sad and weary,

"Are you immortal?" Alexis asked curiously,

Lady Agua nodded,

" I am although not for much longer,"

"I don't understand,"

"It is better that you don't,"

Alexis pressed her for an explanation but she refused to say any more,

"Ok. Don't tell me what you mean. Answer my other questions.

"My brethren... Like me, they hold a domain on this Earth and they keep it in check, making sure it doesn't get out of control. Earth, Wind, Fire and me, Water,"

Alexis frowned. One spirit for one element? It made sense. But what would happen should they slack or lose control or something similar. She put the question to Lady Agua,

"It would not happen. And I cannot answer for my siblings as to what would happen with their own domains. However... if I lost control of the seas they would flood the land, destroy the surface world with typhoons, pull anything under with monster whirlpools. We cannot let this happen. It would mean the end of everything."

Not missing the plural Alexis asked,

"We?"

"Me... and you. The voice in your dream was your own subconscience, telling you what you already knew. Balancer of Water? You have powers you do not yet acknowledge and you must use those powers to aid me in keeping the water in check,"

Alexis sat down on her bed completely stunned. How could she save the world? She was a sixteen year old girl. Ok she loved being around water more than most but to suggest she had some sort of supernatural control over it was laughable,

"That's the point. Your love of the water proves you are destined to help me," Lady Agua said, like she had just plucked the thought from Alexis' head,

"Are you reading my mind?" Alexis asked both indignant and curious at the same time,

"Sort of," Lady Agua said, grinning,

Alexis snorted. Stupid weirdo woman.

"Am I the only Balancer of Water?"

Lady Agua shook her head,

"No there have been others. Poseidon the Greek god, Moses from the Bible..."

Alexis stared. Her expression must have been pretty funny because Lady Agua chuckled. Alexis might have sat there for a while, mulling that over but another question had occured to her and it needed answering,

"Why now?"

Lady Agua fixed her with a piercing stare,

"My mother will soon awake... She will destroy mankind for what they have done to the world. I have not the power to stop her alone. I need your help"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up a second! who is your mother? How exactly can she destroy the world?" Alexis asked, raising her hands in a stop everything gesture,

"My mother... Surely you've heard of her?"

Alexis shook her head,

"Her name is Mother Nature,"

Alexis gave a shaky laugh,

"You're kidding... Right?"

Lady Agua looked dead serious when she replied,

"Do not take this lightly. She is not a figment of the imagination of mankind. She is real. She has power beyond anything. She is, in a snese, God. She can do exactly what she wills with this Earth. For millenia she has slept... but, as I am a spirit of nature, I am attuned to what goes on in nature. The wind sings of Her awakening, the sea sighs of it. They want their mistress back. But the cost is too high. She must NOT awake,"

Alexis couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rockets were going to Mars and beyond. Computers were cracking the most difficult scientific equations. And yet here was a woman telling her all that was going to go to pot because God, or Mother Nature, was going to wake up and get pissy with it.

"I won't be able to help you," she whispered,

"No... I won't ask you to come with me. You will do it voluntarily. Be warned... you will soon lose everything at Her hand. When it is time throw this into the waves form the cliff where my spirit spoke to you," She handed Alexis a pink conch shell, "I will come. But for now I bid you goodbye,"

And with that, she melted into water,

Rather taken aback by Lady Agua's abrupt departure, Alexis just sat there. The end of the world was nigh. And she was supposed to stop it.

Feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders Alexis got changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. She had a lot to think about.

A/N

Man i loved this chapter...

PeaceOut Aaron x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Losses at the Luau

Alexis fidgeted uncomfortably in front of the mirror. It wasn't her idea to go to the Luau that was being held at the Beach Hut but her mother and father were worried. After Lady Agua's warning she had spent a lot of time in her room, not talking to anyone, thinking about what had been said. What could she have meant when she said "You will suffer at Her hand?" If she hadn't known she was sane Alexis would have been sure the whole thing was just a dream,

"Alexis are you ready to go?" Her mother called up the stairs, "We're going in ten minutes,"

"Yeah..." Alexis called back, still glancing in the mirror. She looked good, she had to admit it to herself. Her hair was hanging in golden curls and her eyes were like spring pools. Her face was adorned with make-up. Her mother had insisted and Alexis had complied though she hated putting it on. She had a simple white dress that fell to mid-calf on. It seemed to radiate a white glow, in the light.

With a sigh she slipped on her high heeled shoes that she rarely wore on and tramped downstairs with ill grace. Her mother was there, checking something that was in her shoulder bag whilst her father, a tall, graying man, tapped his foot impatiently,

"Ok I got it," Her mother said with relief, holding up her mobile phone,

"Honestly you'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on," her father said as he pulled the front door open.

Alexis went outside and got into the car, once again, deep in thought. She had an awful suspicion that whatever Lady Agua was talking about it would happen at the Luau she was being forced to attend. She couldn't, however, ask her parents not to go based purely on a feeling. So she was just keeping her fingers crossed her suspicions turned out for nought.

The Beach Hut was packed by the time the three of them arrived. It looked like the whole town had turned up. What little beach there was was obscured by a thronging mass of bodies as was the restaraunt itself.  
Parking up Alexis and her parents waded into the crowd of people, looking for someone they all recognized. To Alexis there was so many people their faces blurred into one dark mass and the multitude of voices sounded like the chittering of bats. She couldn't make out any individual voices,

"Hey... HEY ALEXIS! OVER HERE!" one voice rang out, loud and clear, over the babble. It was Carter, standing next to a stage Alexis hadn't originally noticed, with his parents.

Smiling, Alexis shouldered her way through a crowd of guffawing women to stand next to him. He was wearing his fedora again,

"Again?" Alexis asked pointing,

"Don't diss the hat Lex. We've been over this," he joked although there was something wrong with it. His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay..." Alexis sighed, "What's wrong?"

Carter remained silent for a long time then said softly, "You,"

Alexis frowned, not understanding,

"What've I done?"

"Um... You've ignored me for about a week now...," he said with the air of someone explaining something obvious to an idiot.

Alexis didn't miss that,

"Look sorry if I've had a lot on my mind!"

"Like what?" he replied, his voice growing ever louder,

"You wouldn't understand even if I could explain!" Alexis replied, her own voice now rising,

"You haven't even given me the chance to understand because you've refused to tell me anything at all! How do you know for sure I wouldn't understand? Don't you trust me?" he said, jabbing a finger at her chest,

Alexis was stung by that. Of course she trusted him and she told him so,

"Well I don't see it," he replied and, with that, he turned and vanished into the crowd,

Alexis stared after him, hurt and upset. She had never argued with him. Never. Yet now... he had vanished, claiming she didn't trust him when he knew perfectly well she trusted him with her life,

Without deciding it Alexis spun on her heel and headed down the beach toward the path that would take her to her clifftop hideaway. After that arguement she, once again, needed a bit of time to herself.

It was quiet on the clifftop when she got there five minutes later. Blissful quiet with nothing but the sound of the waves gently breaking on the rocks below. The arguement with Carter had been swift and unexpected and it had hurt her deeply. She would apologise later on when she had got her head on straight and he was a bit calmer. In the meantime, however, she was perfectly content to sit at the top of the cliff and watch the moon slowly rise into the night sky.

It was fully dark before Alexis realised she was cold and hungry. The luau must have finished by now and her parents were probably going mad right now. With a sigh she stood and put her shoes back on. She had taken them off when she had got there. She was just starting toward the path down when a great rumbling noise made her stop and turn back toward the sea. And she nearly fainted when she see what was making the noise.

It was a wave. Small by tidal wave standards but a wave it was. High up on the cliff Alexis knew she was safe but down on the beach everyone was exposed. The whole population of the town would be swept away! Kicking off her shoes again she began to sprint, her hair fanning out behind her in the darkness. She knew this was what Lady Agua spoke of and, deep in her heart, she knew that trying to warn everyone was futile. Even if she did there would be no way everyone would make it to safety in time. She would just die with them. But it wasn't going to stop her trying.

She had only made it halfway down the cliff path when the wave struck. She couldn't make out indivdual people but she could hear the screams. In a little corner of her mind she wondered how nobody had noticed a massive wave coming straight toward them but at the moment there was more pressing problems.

She was still doing her utmost to get there but the wave receded as quickly as it had come. Alexis was still trying to make out people she knew but it was too dark.

The sight on the beach was awful to Alexis. There was nothing left. No trace of anyone or the Beach Hut or the music stage or anything.

Alexis fell to her knees head in her hands, tearless sobs racking her body. Her parents, her boyfriend, everyone she knew... dead. It was just too much to cope with.

A fiery sensation spread from the pit of her heat and filled her body, born from grief. Standing up she shrugged out of her dress and, wearing nothing but her underwear, plunged into the icy surf. Soemone had to be alive. Someone... Anyone.

She lost count of howe many miles she swam. Stroke, breath, stroke, breath in one endless cycle. But even she was getting tired.

She couldn't swim anymore. She refused to tay afloat for she had no more reason to live. The last thing she thought before fading into unconciousness was hoping against hope that she would find someoone still and, if not, that death would be swift.

A/N:

Depressing much?

yeah no good with feelings...

InsaneGummyBears: Thanks. :) i was happy wit your review :) (Once i figured out what you were trying to say)

ChloeRhiannonX: ... meh ;)

PeaceOut Aaron x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Insanity

The first thing Alexis was aware of was the fact she was lying face down on something rough, like sand. Warm water was lapping at her ankles. The sun beat down on her exposed back, neck and legs because she was still in her underwear. And there was a gaping hole where her heart should have been.

The edges of the emotional wound were raw and red and wth every beat of her heart it sent agony coursing through her body. It was too much to bear by herself. Everyone she knew and loved, everything she had, her whole life... gone. In the space of a heartbeat. She screwed her face up and clenched her fists, fighting to stop the tears from flowing and the screams from tearing from her throat. She still had no idea where she was. She didn't want to know. She didn't care.

How long she lay there she didn't know. She just kept wishing over and over to herself that she had never left the beach party, that she too had been swept away and now lay at the bottom of the sea with her whole life. Maybe by wishing, she thought, it might happen. And she couldn't get over the fact that the last conversation she had ever had with her boyfriend was over something as stupid as her attitude, something she now sourly regretted,

"Don't think that way," came a voice from above her.

Nothing but the shock of hearing that voice again could have made Alexis forget her despair and look up. And when she did she nearly had a heart attack.

It was Carter, complete with a fedora, standing there, smiling at her. He offered his hand and Alexis took it. He pulled her to her feet and she promptly pounced on him, giving him a bone crushing hug and knocking his fedora off,

"I never thought I'd see you alive!" she half screamed, half choked. Tears were now rolling thick and fast down her face but she didn't mind for they were tears of bliss, not grief,

"Same," he said with a smile, "Why aren't you wearing anything?"

"Sorry," Alexis sniffed, now wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand, "I tried to find you after the wave hit. I swam out to sea and not even I can swim in a dress,"

"I like it," He said simply.

Alexis blushed,

"How did you survive though?" she asked,

"Honestly? I haven't got a clue. I just remember being very cold and wet for a very long time and suddenly BAM! here I am,"

Alexis didn't question that. After all the exact same thing had happened to her.

The more she stopped and thought about it the weirder it seemed. A giant wave had come out of nowhere, destroyed just one little stretch of beach and receded again. Now Alexis was no expert but she was pretty sure tidal waves didn't confine themselves to one stretch of beach. They just carried on going until they ran out of energy and flopped, making everything wet. And it also seemed a weird coincidence that it had just HAPPENED to happen when the entire town was on the beach.

Now if Alexis had not met Lady Agua she would have said she just had REALLY bad luck. But she knew better and she understood that some divine force was really trying to mess up her day. She also couldn't fathom what it had hoped to accomplish, except maybe unbalancing her. It was very close to success. Only the presence of Carter was keeping her from going insane. Apart from madness the only thing she felt was a furious desire for revenge. And she intended to get it.

A pair of snapping fingers in front of her face brought her back to reality,

"Hey! Do you have any idea where we are?" Carter asked, looking around.

Alexis looked around too. It was a beach with white sand and a small copse of trees on the horizon. That was about it. Alexis shook her head,

"No,"

Wherever she was she figured it was a long way from her little coastal town in England. The climate was wrong. It was a lot hotter and a lot more humid. And the trees were palm trees.

"Me neither," Carter said with a hake of his head, "Anyway what's the story? I know you know more abut the wave than you're letting on,"

Looking him in the eye Alexis knew she couldn't lie to him. She launched into an account of the last few weeks. She didn't leave anything out. She told him her dream and her meetings with Lady Agua and the cryptic warnings she had been given. All he time she talked Carter didn't relax from the thoughtful pose he was standing in,

When she had finsihed he walked up and down in front of her once, then spun on his heel to face her,

"Let me get this straight: You have a strange dream about the end of the world, a weird water lady tells you Mother Nature will awake and kill everyone if you don't help help crazy lady put her back to sleep?"

Alexis nodded once,

"Crazy lady wouldn't happen to be her would it?" Carter asked pointing over Alexis' shoulder.

Alexis turned and gasped. Lady Agua was walking calmly toward them on the crest of a wave. Touching down on the sand gently she made her way toward the two of them,

"It is time," she said to Alexis as soon as she was in earshot, "for you to wake from your living nightmare,"

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, frightened,

"I will take you to your home where you may recuperate from your loss," she said

"If you're taking me you're taking Carter too," Alexis said, defiantly.

Lady Agua shook her head,

"Alexis, child, he was never here. He died in the wave with everyone else,"  
"That's not true!" Alexis cried, "He's behind me!"

And to prove it she turned around.

Carter was gone. There was just an empty beach.

Alexis fell to her knees, eyes not seeing. She had lost him... again,

"I am sorry, child," said Lady Agua, "but you must master your emotions so this does not happen to anyone else. Come,"

She took Alexis by the hand and pulled her to her feet. With a strange twirl of her hand, Lady Agua caused the sea spray to rise in a funnel cloud and envelope Alexis.,

"I really am sorry," She repeated,

Alexis nodded and, once again, everything faded to black.

A/N

Fingers hurt... I type too fast :( aww well...

I guess only one person would have expected that because you gave me the idea :)  
Thank You Chloe :) :)

PeaceOut x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Hard Adjustments

It had been six months since the terrible accident at the beach and the rescue of Alexis by Lady Agua. The pain of her losses still weighed heavily upon her mind and upon her heart. Lady Agua had thought spending time with her remaining relative, AKA her Aunt Clara, would perhaps help Alexis adjust to the fact that everything was now gone. Alexis also knew that Lady Agua wanted her to get over her grief quickly enough to help her with her with the minor problem of Mother Nature awakening and destroying everything,

"Young lady," Aunt Clara called up the stairs at eight o'clock sharp, the way she did every morning, "Wake up! Have some breakfast then proceed with your chores. After they have been completed you may have the rest of the day to yourself,"

Alexis groaned in her sleep. She hated living with her Aunt. She was always so posh and so formal. They were relatives! Surely they could have a bit of banter, a joke every now and again right? Obviously not.

Alexis cursed Lady Agua for sending her here, of all places. She could remember waking up on her Aunt's doorstep and it wasn't a happy memory.

6 months before

The first thing Alexis was aware of was that she was lying down in what felt like mud. She could not recall exactly how she had got there. The last thing she remembered was plunging into the sea after watching her village get swept away.

Pushing herself to her knees she shook her blonde hair, which was caked with mud, out of her eyes. Squinting through her lashes at the road ahead she could just make out the dim outline of a very large house. She had no idea whose house it was but neither did she have any idea WHERE she was so she was going to have to go and knock and find out. Fortunately she was clothed again, which puzzled her because she could quite distinctly remember taking off her dress before she went swimming.

It was quite a long walk to the big house on the horizon. When she was about halfway there, she felt a gentle splat on her face. Looking her she got it right in the eye. It was raining.

_Great,_ she thought, _just GREAT. I have no idea where I am, everyone I know is dead and on top of everything else it's raining! I seem to be made to suffer, _And she trudged on feeling very sorry for herself.

When she reached the door, Alexis was suddenly very hesistant to knock. Something about this place oozed poshness. Alexis didn't like posh, nor did she like the few people she had met who were posh. She mostly found them to be prudes, looking down on her because she came from a small coastal town. It was the one stereotype she agreed with.

Gathering her nerve she rang the doorbell, a great echoing thing. She had to wait nearly two minutes but the door was eventually opened by this drab, mousey looking woman with grey hair who she vaguely remembered from the family gatherings she had been forced to attend,

Alexis cleared her throat, "Sorry to bother you ma'am..." she began,

The woman cut her off with a sharp wave of her hand,

"Alexis Levi? Desmond's daughter?" she asked sharply

"Yes..." Alexis replied,

"What are YOU doing here? I have not had anything to do with my good for nothing brother since he ran away with that slattern you call a mother,"

Alexis screwed up her face in fury. How dare this woman insult her parents!

"Do you even know my parents were killed? Do you even CARE?" she all but screamed in her face,

All the fiercness in the other woman's posture drained out of her immediately,

"Forgive me child, that was an extremely insensitive thing to say. I did not realise. Allow me to introduce myself. I am your Aunt Clara."

Alexis' memory suddenly came rushing back to her. The deserted island, Lady Agua and the hallucination Carter.

Alexis nodded, still angry.

"Come inside," her Aunt said, standing aside, "It seems we have a great deal of things to discuss,"

Present

For about a month things worked out quite smoothly. She was given a lot of personal space by her Aunt, space she needed to stop and consider recent events, space she was greatful for but after that it was just nag, nag, nag. Her Aunt claimed she was toughening Alexis up to deal with her loss but Alexis knew better. she was juts getting a bit of free labour.

"Are you awake yet?" her Aunt called again,

Alexis sighed and rolled out of bed whilst reaching for her clothes. It was going to be another long day.

A/N:

Ok just a quick chapter...

Sorry about not updating for a while just had other stuff on my mind

Ta for reading :)

PeaceOut x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Decisions

Alexis bent over, plunging the shovel into the soil for what seemed the umpteenth time. She was working in her Aunt Clara's flower bed at the bottom of the wide, sloping lawn. It wasn't easy work, as it meant long hours slaving away under the hot sun, but Alexis, despite her constant moaning, secretly enjoyed it. The scent of the flowers calmed her down a little. Life with her Aunt Clara was tough.

At long last she finished shovelling manure onto the rose beds and went inside to wash and change before dinner. Her Aunt, demanding though she was, was an excellent cook so dinner time was always a time to look forward to. There was no cheap, store brought produce in her Aunt's house. It was all home made pastries and pies with thick crusts, filled with ripe fruit and vegetables and meat reared on the organic farm that was five minutes up the road.

Standing under the shower and feeling the sweat run off her body was an amazing feeling to Alexis. It had been another long day and tomorrow promised to be exactly the same. Being a stranger to the area she had no friends, nor did she have time to make any, with how busy Aunt Clara kept her. Thinking about this was a little bit overwhelming to Alexis. Her emotions were always just under breaking point these days, what with the "Accident" as she referred to it in her head, and now, standing under the shower and thinking about her friends and her family and Carter, they spilled over and she began to cry, tears mixing with the shower water that ran off her face. It felt good to just stand there and let all her emotions out. What she really wanted was for someone to hug her and tell her it was all a bad dream and that things would be all right in the end. She knew it wasn't going to happen though, no matter how much she wished for it. Aunt Clara wasn't exactly a comforting type and she didn't have any freinds to turn to. It was just her, battling with her misery, a fight she wasn't sure she could win.

Turnign off the shower Alexis climbed out, wiping her face on the towel as she did. She went to her little room, down the hall from the bathroom. It was still early but she was going to go to bed as soon as she dried her hair.

Looking in the mirror Alexis switched her hairdryer on and began to dry her hair, still wrestling with her emotions. She was so wrapped up in her grief that she failed to see that, in the mirror, one of her drawers ahd been opened slightly. It didn't take her long to notice though. Whipping around she looked at her drawer. It was closed. Then she looked back in the mirror. It was definitely open and something was rising slowly from within. It was the pink conch shell Lady Agua had given her.

Walking slwoly over to the open-in-the-mirror drawer she opened it and looked inside. There was the pink conch shell, lying on top of a neatly folded piece of paper. Alexis picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it and began to read,

_Alexis,_

_ I know you are unhappy still. I thought that spending time with your family might help. Obviously I was wrong. I have little understanding of humans. Anyway... the shell. It summons me. The only place I can appear is the cliff where I first spoke to you. I don't understand much about it either. I know you are a very long way away from your home but you are a Balancer. You have power over water. Find a puddle or pond and jump in, thinking hard about where you wished to go and the water will take you there. Go hoome. Summon me. I will be waiting,_

_ Lady Agua._

It took Alexis about three seconds to make up her mind. Grabbing a duffel bag form under her bed she haphazardly threw a few pairs of jeans, some tops and some underwear inside. Then she got changed and tucked the conch shell safely inside her jacket pocket. Then she went outside and bean to creep downstairs.

Aunt Clara was probably out in the garage, playing her piano as she usually did at this time of night. Alexis wasn't worried about being caught. Her Aunt's pond was at the front of the house.

When she was on the side of the pool she had only one thought in her mind; Home. She took a deep breath and jumped in.

The next minute she was where she wanted to be. Outside her home. It was exaclty how it had been left on that fateful night. She turned away quickly and began to walk, keeping ehr eyes fixed on the road. She didn't want to spend any longer here than she had too.

She arrived at the cliff top in about five minutes. Looking out at the ocean, so calm and beautiful, it was hard to imagine it as a deadly killer. But a killer it was and it was up to her to stop what happened to her happening to other places as well. So she threw the conch inot the waves.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then the sea spray began to collect, right in front of her. It took the shape of a woman: Lady Agua.

"You are ready?" she asked,

Ready to take control of the seas and send her parents killer back to whereve she came from?

Yes. She was ready.

"Take my hand," said Lady Agua, offering her hand.

Alexis took it and everything disappeared in a spray of salty water.

A/N:

She's back!

ForChloe :) The girl who I spent the best day of my life with yesterday. That... and she kept nagging without which i would've forgotton all about this :) Thank you soooo much Chloe ! :) :) x

Byebye! Aaron x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Training

"Concentrate..." Lady Agua said, watching Alexis struggle,

"I... am," Alexis said. And she was, eyebrows furrowed, teeth clenched, the whole nine yards of the "I'm concentrating" look.

Ever since Alexis has summoned Lady agua on the clifftop and Lady Agua had taken her to her home in a cave underneath the Arctic ice shelf, she had been put through a strict training regime, designed to increase her control over water. It was tough, much tougher than Aunt Clara's gardening, but Alexis undertook the grueling tasks with a kind of savage pleasure, knowing every task she mastered brought her one step closer to avenging the murder of her family and her boyfriend.

What she still wasn't comfortable with was the fact she was underwater and breathing normally. When she had first been teleported she was utterly terrified, convinced in her heart of hearts that Lady Agua had taken her to her grave. She had floundered about like a fish out of water, watched impassively by Lady Agua. She held her breath for as long as she could and when she couldn't take it anymore she opened her mouth and took a huge gulp... and found she could breathe normally.

"You could have said!" Alexis said, outraged,

Lady Agua just shrugged and beckoned her to follow.

Three weeks on Alexis had made huge progress with her water control. She could move significant amounts in whatever direction she wished and she could halt big waves. But she was still struggling to make water do her will, such as heal her or twist into unusual shapes.

"You must focus. Feel the water molecules and force them to do your bidding. Impose yourself upon them." Lady Agua floated around, Alexis, watching her struggles.

"I know... You floating around isn't helping my concentration to be honest,"

Lady Agua didn't even flinch.

"Again," she said,

Alexis took a deep breath (Still shuddering slightly at doing so) and extended her hand palm up over the great vat of water that had red food colouring added so she could see what she was doing.

_Rise... Bend into an arch... _She implored the water, _RISE AND BEND_

Incredibly, miraculously, the water began to rise in a painstakingly slow arch. Alexis bunched her face up, straining every muscle in her body to keep the water moving how she wanted it to. Thankfully her hard work paid off. The water hung suspended in an arhc for a minute before Alexis let it drop, gasping for breath.

"Again," Lady Agua said, unmoved.

Alexis looked at her disbelievingly, thinking at how much effort it took to do it once.

"Seriously?" She asked,

"Seriously," Lady Agua replied sternly, "Again,"

Alexis sighed and turned back to the water and once more began to try to create her arch.

Slowly, over weeks and weeks, Alexis became strong. Very strong. Finally the time came when Lady Agua visited her during her designated rest period.

"You are ready," she said with a rare smile.

"For?" Alexis asked,

"I will take you to meet the other Balancers and together you will save this Earth."

Alexis nodded nervously, but she run her hand through the water and could feel the infinite power of the ocean in her.

"Ok," Alexis said,

Lady Agua closed her eyes then muttered a few indistinguishable words. Then the world turned upside down and Alexis could see nothing but white. There was a table with nine seats there.

"My brethren are not yet here. They ahve not found their Balancers,"

"What do we do?" Alexis asked,

"Nothing. Time does not pass here. We wait. You are the Balancer of Water. You have a destiny. Fulfill it."

Alexis sat down and waited, waited for the moment when she had to step forth and save the world.

A/N: BAM! I FINISHED!

YAY! "cough" Chloe.. "cough" I can finish 'em. I hope you liked this story. Do not despair. The pair will return.

Thanks for reading

Aaron x


End file.
